desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
In the second season of the smash-hit US drama, a mysterious new neighbour moves into Wisteria Lane, Susan's love life gets even more complicated, and Bree learns to cope with being a widow... Here are episode summaries for Season Two of Desperate Housewives. Starring *Teri Hatcher - Susan Mayer (24/24) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (24/24) *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp (24/24) *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis (24/24) *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt (18/24) *Alfre Woodard - Betty Applewhite (17/24) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (23/24)* *Mark Moses - Paul Young (11/24) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (18/24) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (19/24) *Cody Kasch - Zach Young (11/24)* *Richard Burgi - Karl Mayer (15/24) *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (24/24) *James Denton - Mike Delfino (21/24) *''Each only appears in 11 episodes in the European version of season 2, 10 in the original American broadcast.'' Also Starring *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (11/24) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp (14/24) *Mehcad Brooks - Matthew Applewhite (17/24) *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (12/24) *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (12/24) *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo (14/24) *Page Kennedy - Caleb Applewhite (3/24)* *NaShawn Kearse - Caleb Applewhite (11/24)** *** *Roger Bart - George Williams (8/24)**** *''Credited as a regular from "You'll Never Get Away From Me" to "Color and Light".'' **''Credited as a regular from "The Sun Won't Set" to "Remember, Pt. 2".'' ***''Credited as "Nashawn Kearse" from "The Sun Won't Set" to "Coming Home".'' ****''Credited as a regular from "You Could Drive a Person Crazy" to "That's Good, That's Bad", then as a special guest star in "Remember, Pt. 2".'' Recurring Guest Stars *Currie Graham - Ed Ferrara (8/24) *Harriet Sansom Harris - Felicia Tilman (8/24) *Jay Harrington - Dr. Ron McCready (7/24)* *Gwendoline Yeo - Xiao-Mei (7/24) *Ryan Carnes - Justin (6/24) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (6/24) *Charlie Babcock - Stu Durber (5/24) *Pat Crawford Brown - Ida Greenberg (5/24) *Joely Fisher - Nina Fletcher (5/24) *Kurt Fuller - Detective Barton (5/24) *Bob Gunton - Noah Taylor (5/24) *Alejandro Patino - Ralph (5/24) *Lee Tergesen - Peter McMillan (5/24) *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge (4/24) *Jill Brennan - Tish Atherton (3/24) *Nick Chinlund - Detective Sullivan (3/24) *Jeff Doucette - Father Crowley (3/24) *Shirley Knight - Phyllis Van de Kamp (3/24) *Sam Lloyd - Dr. Albert Goldfine (3/24) *Jesse Metcalfe - John Rowland (3/24) *Betty Murphy - Alberta Fromme (3/24) *Steven Culp - Rex Van de Kamp (2/24) *Kiersten Warren - Nora Huntington (2/24) *Lesley Ann Warren - Sophie Bremmer (2/24) *Terry Bozeman - Dr. Lee Craig (1/24) *Maria Cominis - Mona Clarke (1/24) *Alec Mapa - Vern (1/24) *Dakin Matthews - Reverend Sikes (1/24) *''Only appears in new footage shown in the "Previously on..." segment in "Silly People".'' Main Plot Points To be written. Character Arcs *Susan: *Lynette: *Bree: *Gabrielle: Episode Summaries Next | image=BreeRex2x01.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= September 25, 2005 | writer= Jenna Bans and Kevin Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= When Mike arrives home, he finds Zach holding Susan hostage and has to find a way to rescue them both. Meanwhile Lynette makes a big effort to impress the boss when she applies for an executive position at a top ad agency. Rex's mother, Phyllis (guest star Shirley Knight), comes in for his funeral, and to drive Bree crazy. Gabrielle, feeling guilty about her infidelity, begins visiting Carlos in jail. | guests= Charlie Babcock (Stu Durber), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Joely Fisher (Nina Fletcher), Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes), Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland) }} You Could Drive a Person Crazy | image=BettyMatthew2x02.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 2, 2005 | writer= Chris Black and Alexandra Cunningham | director=David Grossman | plot= Susan is surprised, and not pleasantly so - when she finds out who Edie's new boyfriend is. Meanwhile Lynette goes back to work, leaving Tom at home in charge of the house, which turns out to be a better plan in theory than in practice. Bree's mother-in-law, Phyllis, continues to drive Bree crazy with her melodramatic grieving, and Carlos makes an unusual request of Gabrielle. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Terry Bozeman (Dr. Lee Craig), Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp) }} You'll Never Get Away From Me | image=JohnGaby2x03.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 9, 2005 | writer= Tom Spezialy and Ellie Herman | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Bree's mother-in-law, Phyllis, gets Bree in trouble with the law. Susan bravely tries to accept Edie's new role in Julie's life. Lynette's demanding boss makes her miss Parker's first day of kindergarten. Gabrielle and John meet again. | guests= Charlie Babcock (Stu Durber), Joely Fisher (Nina Fletcher), Kurt Fuller (Detective Barton), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp), Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland), Alejandro Patino (Ralph) }} My Heart Belongs to Daddy | image=SusanMike2x04.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 16, 2005 | writer= John Pardee and Joey Murphy | director=Robert Duncan McNeill | plot= Susan helps Mike search for Zach. Gabrielle causes a prison riot while visiting Carlos. Lynette learns that Parker has an imaginary friend. Bree invites George to dinner, and Andrew is not so pleased. }} They Asked Me Why I Believe in You | image=BreeBuriesRex2x05.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 23, 2005 | writer= Alan Cross | director=David Grossman | plot= Susan's longtime book agent and dear friend, Lonny Moon, gets into financial trouble. Bree reburies Rex amid police suspicions. Lynette is forced to go out to bars night after night with her man-hungry boss, Nina (guest star Joely Fisher). Gabrielle hires hotshot lawyer David Bradley to defend Carlos. | guests= Joely Fisher (Nina Fletcher), Kurt Fuller (Detective Barton) }} I Wish I Could Forget You | image=MikeSusanCar2x06.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 6, 2005 | writer= Kevin Etten and Josh Senter | director=Larry Shaw | plot= As Carlos continues serving his jail sentence, Gabrielle valiantly tries to free him. Meanwhile, Mike and Susan face a crisis in their relationship when Mike learns that Susan paid for Zach to go away. Paul Young is back in Wisteria Lane and has a confrontation with Susan. Bree and George start dating and eventually consummate their relationship. Lynette indulges in a magnificent obsession. | guests= Charlie Babcock (Stu Durber), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Joely Fisher (Nina Fletcher), Sam Lloyd (Dr. Albert Goldfine), Betty Murphy (Mrs. Fromme), Lesley Ann Warren (Sophie Bremmer) }} Color and Light | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 11, 2005 | writer= Marc Cherry | director=David Grossman | plot= George proposes to a horrified Bree at an engagement party staged by George and his mother, Francine. Gabrielle revisits her past when old friends come to town. Susan reunites with her ex-husband, Karl. The Scavos learn more about the new neighbors, when their kids almost see the new neighbors' homemade sex video. | guests= Jill Brennan (Tish Atherton) (not credited), Maria Cominis (Mother #2), Sam Lloyd (Dr. Albert Goldfine), Alec Mapa (Vern), Alejandro Patino (Ralph) }} The Sun Won't Set | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 20, 2005 | writer= Jenna Bans | director=Stephen Cragg | plot= The neighbors are panicked about the intruder loose on Wisteria Lane, and a neighborhood watch committee is formed. Susan learns shocking news about her father at her mother's wedding. Bree finds out some disturbing information about George. Gabrielle learns to let go. Matthew is secretly seeing Danielle Van de Kamp. | guests= Charlie Babcock (Stu Durber), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Lesley Ann Warren (Sophie Bremmer) }} That's Good, That's Bad | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 27, 2005 | writer= Kevin Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= George stalks Bree, despite her efforts to break up with him. Carlos is paroled from prison and returns a new man, a deeply religious man. Susan meets her father and tries to begin a relationship with him. Lynette stands up to Nina. Bree makes a shocking discovery. | guests= Charlie Babcock (Stu Durber), Jill Brennan (Tish Atherton) (not credited), Joely Fisher (Nina Fletcher), Kurt Fuller (Detective Barton), Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Sam Lloyd (Dr. Albert Goldfine) }} Coming Home | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 27, 2005 | writer= Chris Black | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Zach and Paul are reunited. Lynette tries to put a daycare center in Parcher & Murphy, but must first convince the boss's wife to leave her baby. Bree brings Andrew home. Gabrielle and Sister Mary face off over Carlos' mission of mercy to Africa. Betty helps Caleb. | guests= Ryan Carnes (Justin), Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Kurt Fuller (Detective Barton), Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Betty Murphy (Alberta Fromme) }} One More Kiss | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= January 8, 2006 | writer= Joey Murphy and John Pardee | director=Wendey Stanzler | plot= When Lynette catches Gabrielle kissing Tom, her jealousy drives a wedge in their friendship. Meanwhile, Mike tries to bond with Zach, which threatens Paul. Andrew tries to blackmail Bree, and the Wisteria Lane neighbors are becoming more and more suspicious of the mysterious Applewhite family. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Ryan Carnes (Justin), Betty Murphy (Alberta Fromme), Alejandro Patino (Ralph) }} We're Gonna Be All Right | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= January 15, 2006 | writer= Alexandra Cunningham | director=David Grossman | plot= After a number of bad dates, Susan finally meets Dr. Right. Some old pictures of Gabrielle turn up on the internet. Tom is alarmed when his kids come down with chicken pox - because he's never had it. Bree gets arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol. After months of silence, Mike Delfino visits Noah Taylor. | guests= Kurt Fuller (Detective Barton), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Jay Harrington (Dr. Ron McCready), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Alejandro Patino (Ralph) }} There's Something About a War | image=2x13.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= January 22, 2006 | writer= Kevin Etten | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Susan needs surgery, and it's the doctor's first time. The Applewhites announce that they're moving. Gabrielle is not so pleased when Carlos brings up the subject of "baby" again - in church. Bree and Betty learn that they have more in common than they thought. Tom applies for a job at Parcher and Murphy. Gabrielle and Sister Mary go to war. | guests= Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Jay Harrington (Dr. Ron McCready) }} Silly People | image=2x14.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= February 12, 2006 | writer= Tom Spezialy | director=Robert Duncan McNeill | plot= Tom desperately tries to bond with his new boss at Parcher & Murphy. Karl makes Susan an offer she cannot afford to refuse. Bree does some sneaky sleuthing at Betty's house, and chats with Caleb. Gabrielle and Carlos rescue an enslaved laborer, Xiao-Mei, and let her stay with them for a while. | guests= Jill Brennan (Tish), Nick Chinlund (Detective Sullivan), Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Jay Harrington (Dr. Ron McCready), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Gwendoline Yeo (Xiao-Mei) }} Thank You So Much | image=2x15.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= February 19, 2006 | writer= Dahvi Waller | director=David Grossman | plot= Edie thinks that Karl is going to pop the question, but he's really trying to marry Susan. Carlos learns more about the fractured relationship between Gabrielle and her mother, Lucia (guest star Maria Conchita Alonso). Noah asks to see Zach. Lynette learns the extent of Bree's problem with alcohol, after she asks Bree to babysit her children. | guests= Nick Chinlund (Detective Sullivan), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Jay Harrington (Dr. Ron McCready), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Gwendoline Yeo (Xiao-Mei) }} There is No Other Way | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= March 12, 2006 | writer= Bruce Zimmerman | director=Randy Zisk | plot= Gabrielle and Carlos are looking to adopt, but run into Helen Rowland, who works at the adoption agency. Susan goes in for surgery, but a nurse at the hospital knows that she's married. Bree is accused of beating Andrew - and he's got bruising on his face and a lawyer. Paul Young reappears on Noah Taylor's radar. Tom has trouble accepting that his wife is also his boss. Felicia returns to Wisteria Lane. | guests= Ryan Carnes (Justin), Nick Chinlund (Detective Sullivan), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Jay Harrington (Dr. Ron McCready), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman) }} Could I Leave You? | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= March 26, 2006 | writer= Scott Sanford Tobis | director=Pam Thomas | plot= Susan invites Dr. Ron to meet Karl after he finds out about their arranged marriage. Lynette is surprised that a woman at work is still breastfeeding. Gabrielle becomes very picky when choosing a birth mother, and a beautiful baby. In order to combat Andrew's extortion attempt, Bree reluctantly joins AA, but is still in denial that she really has a problem. Later, she passes out in a department store. | guests= Ryan Carnes (Justin), Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Jay Harrington (Dr. Ron McCready), Lee Tergesen (Peter McMillan) }} Everybody Says Don't | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= April 2, 2006 | writer= Jenna Bans and Alexandra Cunningham (teleplay) Jim Lincoln (story) | director=Tom Cherones | plot= Bree finds out that her AA sponsor, Peter, is a sex addict. Carlos and Gabrielle learn the truth about their baby; the baby's father had no idea Libby's giving the baby up. Paul Young must face the music on Wisteria Lane. Lynette is forced to give a court deposition about Bree's drinking. Karl and Edie have an engagement party. | guests= Jay Harrington (Dr. Ron McCready), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Lee Tergesen (Peter McMillan) }} Don't Look at Me | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= April 16, 2006 | writer= Josh Senter | director=David Grossman | plot= Lynette is called in to her kid's school as Parker has decided to play doctor. Carlos and Gabrielle must go to court to get custody of their baby, after they find out she was legally someone else's child. Bree's father and mother (special guest star Carol Burnett) come to town to mediate between Andrew and her. Karl confesses his true feelings to Susan, and they end up in bed. | guests= Ryan Carnes (Justin), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kyle MacLachlan (Orson Hodge), Lee Tergesen (Peter McMillan), Gwendoline Yeo (Xiao-Mei) }} It Wasn’t Meant to Happen | image=2x20.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= April 30, 2006 | writer= Marc Cherry and Tom Spezialy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Gabrielle and Carlos are shocked when the father of their baby shows up to take the baby back. After Karl breaks up with her, Edie gets drunk and causes a fight in a restaurant. Lynette tries to help Ed heat up his sex life. Peter's sexual addiction sponsor doesn't let him and Bree be together. Betty makes a drastic decision. | guests= Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Lee Tergesen (Peter McMillan) }} I Know Things Now | image=Andrew-bree.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= May 7, 2006 | writer= Kevin Etten and Bruce Zimmerman | director=Wendey Stanzler | plot= Lynette finds out how Tom has been spending company money on non-business trips and tickets for two; Tom gets fired. Gabrielle promises Xiao-Mei she will not let her be sent back to China. Bree and Andrew reach an impasse. Edie's private detective gets the goods on Karl and Susan. Betty underestimates Matthew. Susan asks Mike if he still has feelings for her. | guests= Ryan Carnes (Justin), Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Lee Tergesen (Peter McMillan), Gwendoline Yeo (Xiao-Mei) }} No One is Alone | image=2x22.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= May 14, 2006 | writer= Kevin Murphy and Chris Black | director=David Grossman | plot= Danielle reaches the final straw between her and her mother and reaches a decision with Matthew. Feeling she can't take it anymore, Bree comes to grip with her control issues. Lynette tries to touch base with Tom, but her suspicions lead to a surprise. Susan must start over and reaches a new point in her battle with Edie. Felicia Tilman has more in store for Paul Young. Gaby, Carlos and Xiao-Mei get pregnant and Gaby learns that it's more than she could handle. | guests= Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kyle MacLachlan (Orson Hodge), Kiersten Warren (Nora Huntington), Gwendoline Yeo (Xiao-Mei) }} Remember | image=BettyArrest2.23.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= May 21, 2006 | writer= Jenna Bans and Marc Cherry (teleplay) Alexandra Cunningham and Tom Spezialy (story) | director=Larry Shaw | plot=Flashbacks (featuring special guest star Steven Culp) take us back to moving-in day on Wisteria Lane for Bree, Lynette, Susan and Gabrielle and to how Mary Alice brought them all together; in other flashbacks the Applewhites' past in Chicago is revealed. Back in the present, while at the psychiatric hospital Bree gets some frightening news. Susan moves into a trailer. Lynette finds out that Tom has another child. Gabrielle suspects Carlos is having an affair with Xiao-Mei. Zach inherits Noah's estate. | guests= Roger Bart (George Williams), Steven Culp (Rex Van de Kamp), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kyle MacLachlan (Orson Hodge), Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland), Alejandro Patino (Ralph the Gardener), Kiersten Warren (Nora Huntington), Gwendoline Yeo (Xiao-Mei) }} Season 02 Category:Seasons